An Origin of the Joker
by UnhealthyGyllenhaalic
Summary: The story of Kyle Fletcher and his downward spiral into the madness which is the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **A little bit of background so you won't be too confused. Hopefully. Kyle Fletcher is my own character. His story has nothing to do with The Dark Knight. I just thought it'd make an interesting story. An entirely new outlook into the Joker's past. The first two KayEff books are on Amazon. Dreamscape and Fate. If the Kyle Fletcher character interests you, you can check that out. If this story is read by someone other than my siblings, of course. Anyvay! Kyle's Australian, but was raised in Chicago after a loan shark takes him. This will be explained in further detail.

Kyle gets recruited into an Agency that wants to take over the world. With help from some friends, Kyle does his best to stop them. His friends: Darren Turner(Johnny Depp) Alex Montgomery(Jake Gyllenhaal) Jenny Bates who later becomes Jenny Fletcher(Michelle Williams) and Darren's wife, Destinee(Helena Bonham Carter). There's also Alicia(Shannyn Sossamon) but IDK if I'll put her into the story. I also can't forget Kyle has a young daughter, Anna.

This is probably going to be nearly as difficult for me to write as it'll be for some people to understand. Kyle IS crazy and the way his life is turning out, he COULD be the Joker. I'll make sure this story doesn't follow the story of Kyle completely. And I'm debating whether or not to keep the story where Kyle and Alex WERE a thing. I'll just have to wait and see how things turn out. And if this story even lasts.

* * *

_**Part One; Days of the Past**_

_Chicago_

It was just supposed to be a nice family vacation. Steve and Rhonda Fletcher had taken their three year old son to the states to see something new. It had been Rhonda's idea. She had always loved seeing new places and wanted their son to grow up with the same insight.

_"Pretty far to go for a summer trip, but Rhonda had always wanted to go."_

During their trip, they met someone. Robert Worthington. He was a nice man, always suggesting great places to visit during their trip. Steve and Rhonda became quick friends with Robert, though there was a deeper meaning behind the friendship that someone didn't know about and probably never would.

_"You and your parents went for a boat ride. You were sitting in your mother's lap when Steve left to get something. She had set you down on the seat beside her and looked away for just a minute. When she looked back, you were gone."_

_"Some witnesses say that you walked off on your own, then fell off the boat. Others said a mysterious man grabbed you then fled the boat in a smaller one that he had brought along himself, hooking it to the back of the boat."_

_"Does anyone know the truth?"_

Years later, the truth had been learned:

_"Before your parents got married, Steve went on a business trip. Your mother had an affair and got pregnant. Steve found out about it, but got married anyway._

_"Steve hates you, you know. You're not his kid, so he kinda has a right to hate you._

_"The night before the wedding, Steve borrowed some money from Robert Worthington to pay for the honeymoon. Maybe he wanted to sweet talk Rhonda into getting an abortion, no one knows. _

_"A month later, Worthington shows up for Steve to pay him back. Steve doesn't have the money but promises to give Worthington something to make up for it. Something that isn't even his to give, but Steve is willing to do it._

_"So Steve promises Worthington this, but can't find the right moment to exchange it without your mother finding out. Three years pass then the right moment arrives: Vacation to Chicago._

_"No one suspects anything and the next thing you know you're under the care of Robert Worthington. And that lasted for about three years before he tossed you out on the streets."_

For nearly twenty years, Worthington makes sure not a hair on Kyle's head is harmed. Being the boss's pet makes Worthington's agents hate Kyle. And the moment Worthington turns up dead is the moment where the Agency turns against Kyle. Offers are made to join up with the Agency, but Kyle always declines.

He's never had friends to back him up until now. Friends that watch his back and want him to stay safe. But that doesn't keep him from falling into problems with them.

_It's the way he was raised. _Kyle suffers a psychotic breakdown which is only the beginning of the problems he suffers through. Rifts start opening up between him and his friends when his loyalty is tried and tested by the Agency. He is pushed and pushed until one thing breaks him down completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, kinda a weird beginning, but I couldn't really think of a better way to start it all off. This was more of an introduction than anything else. I'll put more thought into the next chapter so I don't just jump into the Joker. I want to give it more of a background story. Hopefully this will turn out okay or else I'll regret writing it and just delete it from the face of the earth if I become too ashamed of it.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two; The Beginning**_

_Russia_

How had it come to this? Things were going to hell too fast. Kyle pushed himself up, palms flat against the floor. He stared down at the blood on the cool floor. _His _blood. He wavered, feeling the dizziness approaching, but closed his eyes and forced it away. When it felt like the entire room was spinning, he quickly opened his eyes again. He lifted his hand, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and turned his head.

Something came at him, hitting him and knocking him back to the floor...

_three months earlier..._

His friends were being threatened. Kyle stood there, ignoring the armed men standing behind him. The agent in front of him, Vlad, had offered him a job. And it was either the job or his friends would suffer. He didn't know what the right decision was. He never knew. Darren would tell him to screw the job and they'd take their chances with the agents.

_Darren Turner..._Kyle had met him nearly a year before. The two didn't get along most of the time, but Kyle classified him as his best friend. Or father figure. Despite his rough exterior, Darren always looked out for him. True, in the roughest ways, but he tried his best to help out.

"You don't have a lot of time, Mr. Fletcher," Vlad said, pacing back and forth in front of Kyle. He glanced at the other agents, who were all holding guns on the others. Darren, Destinee, Alex, Jenny. They were all in danger whether he took the job or not. The fate of his friends rested on how this situation was handled. "And that time is _quickly _running out." He stopped and turned to Kyle, an expectant look on his face. As if he expected Kyle to make rash, immediate decisions.

Decisions Kyle was _bad _at.

"I don't get time to think about it?" Kyle asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He glanced at Darren, who merely rolled his eyes and shook his head as if he knew that the answer was obvious. And his answer would probably get them all killed. Darren was probably the only one with a gun. But, since Alex was FBI, he _might _have a gun.

"You've had the last few minutes," Vlad said. "You'll be one step closer to shutting the Agency down." A lie, Kyle knew. The Agency would never go away. He was just going to be helping Vlad reach a higher rank in the system.

The job. He tried not to dwell on that too much, but he had to face it sooner or later. Especially if he decided to take the coward's way out and accept the job. And piss off Darren more than anything.

The Job: take out Kyle's father, Steve, who was the current Agency boss in the branch in Russia. Kyle didn't know his father, so it was more than likely his father didn't know him. Kyle was going to infiltrate the Agency and then wait for the right moment to strike. And then get out of there before the entire Agency came after him.

But, since they were already after him, it wouldn't make any difference.

"Are you swayed at all?" Vlad asked, stepping toward Kyle. The expression on his face said that he knew Kyle was thinking long and hard about this. He looked a bit irked about how long, but he could deal with it. This was Kyle's life after all. It was his decision.

And the look on Darren's face said he knew exactly what Kyle was going to decide.

Kyle nodded his head, trying not to look at his friend's faces. He kept his attention solely on Vlad. "I'll do it."

_three months later..._

Tricking Steve had lasted only a few months. Kyle had still gotten the job done, but at a high price. Steve had known who he was the entire time. And when Kyle's friends had shown up in Russia to help him out, Steve used them against him. And Kyle went through a hard beating before he finally emptied his gun into Steve, making sure the bastard was good and dead.

And the price for reaching that mind level to achieve what he had come here to do was even higher. His sanity was on the line and he was close to losing it.

Darren nearly showed up too late.

The Agency was empty. After Steve's death, Kyle had taken over. The next day, everyone had taken off, leaving Kyle with nothing and no one. Just an empty building that was completely useless to him.

He stood there, fuming inwardly. He didn't hear the door open, but he did hear the approach of footsteps. When he turned around, he wasn't surprised to see Darren standing there.

"Little early for the party," Kyle said, spreading his arms out from his sides to emphasize the emptiness. "Guests haven't arrived yet." He lowered his arms, taking on a thoughtful expression. "Or you're late." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I don't want to have to do anything rash," Darren said. He almost always had a gun on him. As an ex-agent, he was always prepared for anything. "So let's just go home." He gestured toward the entrance.

"Go home?" Kyle shook his head. He turned and climbed up onto a chair. "I'm on a pedestal here. What's back in Chicago? A wasted life with no positive future."

"What kind of future do you have in the Agency?" Darren asked. "There _will _be someone along to do exactly what you came here to do. There's no life there."

"At least it's exciting while it lasts."

"And who put you on that pedestal?" Darren asked, looking around before settling his attention back on Kyle. There was sarcasm in his voice, "Since you've obviously cleared out the place with your amazing leadership skills-"

"Get the hell out," Kyle said, hopping back down to the floor and walking forward. He stopped a few feet away from Darren.

"Oh, I hit a soft spot, didn't I?" Darren asked. "What kind of Agency do you plan on running? A one man show?"

"You're pushing it."

"Am I?" Darren asked. He wasn't moving to grab his gun. What was he planning on doing? "Let me know when I've hit the wrong button."

Just on impulse, Kyle moved to grab his gun. By the time he had it out and lifted, Darren already had his leveled at Kyle's chest. Kyle aimed his gun at Darren because he wanted some type of advantage here. Even if it was nothing.

"We both know you won't fire that gun," Kyle said, believing that since Darren had done his best to stick up for him ever since they met. Why would that suddenly change now?

"If you can fire yours," Darren said. "I can fire mine."

Kyle took a step forward. "Want to test that out?" he asked.

"You're just stalling."

"You're just-" Kyle didn't get to finish. Darren was suddenly right there, smacking him in the jaw with the butt of his gun. Kyle hadn't even seen him move. Which just proved that he was screwed, but he wasn't going to give up. Surely Darren wouldn't be able to take him. Not after Kyle had taken out the boss of the Agency.

Kyle's gun was gone and flying across the room as Darren knocked him to the floor. Why wasn't he using the gun? Kyle didn't have time to wonder before Darren kicked him.

As Darren stepped forward, Kyle rolled away and got to his feet, thinking faster before Darren could take him by surprise again. He was still off guard with the whole not using the gun thing, but he was getting over that.

"Not so easy when you're up against someone who's more superior, huh?" Darren asked. He had known Steve when he had been in the Agency and he had never had a high opinion of the man. They had both hated each other. "If you can't take me, how do you expect to remain on your precious pedestal?"

"Taking you on one-on-one-"

"I agree," Darren said. "Not a good idea. Of course, you're not known for making good ideas." He was baiting Kyle to make a move. He had something up his sleeve.

And Kyle was going to fall for it because there was no other way to deal with Darren.

Which was how Kyle found himself on the floor, bruised and beaten. Darren always had the upper hand. And Darren wouldn't stop until it was over. Kyle wasn't ready to believe Darren would actually beat him to death.

Darren wasn't trying to. All he was doing was beating some sense into the lad. The fight was over quick when Kyle stopped responding. He was still awake, curled up in the fetal position. Darren _had _beaten some sense into him.

But at what cost?

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
